


it's just the start of everything (if you want)

by sevensevan



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward first meeting, F/F, it's just gay - Freeform, okay look i dont even know, please read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Rachel meets her on her first day at NYADA, and she really can't be blamed for the trainwreck of a conversation that follows.





	it's just the start of everything (if you want)

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i wrote this awhile ago and it was gonna be a multi chapter but i lost the inspiration so here ya go. it's another one of those aus where i just said fuck canon. idgaf where this fits or what the point of divergence is or anything but it should be pretty self explanatory. title from new york by ed sheeran because that's a FUCKIGN faberry song BITCH. hope you enjoy.

Rachel meets her on her first day at NYADA.

She’s still riding the high of actually _making_ it, of attending her dream school and living with her best friend in _New York_ , the city that she’s been dreaming about since she was a little girl with an untrained voice and a ridiculous fantasy about Broadway. And now she’s here, stretching in a dance studio at one of the most prestigious performing arts schools in the world.

Unfortunately, her stellar mood lasts approximately fifteen seconds into the lesson, which is when Cassandra July decides to make it her personal mission to demean, belittle, and publicly humiliate Rachel in every possible way.

“She’s wrong, you know,” a voice says from beside her, making Rachel nearly spit her water all over the floor. She spins from her position leaning against the wall and sees a girl. _A girl_ doesn’t really even begin to describe the source of the voice, though; she’s quite possibly the prettiest girl Rachel has ever seen. With blonde hair falling a bit past her chin, sparkling hazel eyes, and half-smile that borders on seductive, she’s practically the human incarnation of everything Rachel had imagined when she pictured New York.

“…huh?” Rachel manages to mumble, slack-jawed. The girl’s half-smile becomes an all-out grin, and really, if she expects Rachel to be even remotely capable of holding a conversation (or even uttering a single coherent _sentence_ ) any time soon, she needs to _not_ do that, because the way her eyes light up is _incredibly_ distracting.

“She’s wrong,” the girl repeats. Rachel is pretty sure she’s still staring blankly at her, because the girl raises a single eyebrow, still with that grin on her face (and _God,_ that just might be the most gorgeous thing Rachel has ever seen in her _life_ ), and clarifies. “Miss July? You know, the raging bitch who just made fun of you for an hour and called it a lesson?”

“Right!” Rachel nearly shouts suddenly, clearing the _oh-my-God-she’s-so-fucking-_ ** _pretty_** haze from her mind. The pretty girl’s other eyebrow joins her first. “Sorry,” Rachel says immediately afterwards at a more socially acceptable volume. “Um, I’m Rachel.”

“Not Schwimmer?” the pretty girl asks, and Rachel nearly takes offense to the comment before she notices the teasing lilt in her voice.

“Not Schwimmer,” she agrees emphatically.

“I’m Quinn,” the pretty girl introduces herself. “Freshman here?”

“Yes, you?” Rachel responds. Small talk. She can do small talk; it’s easy here, surrounded by people who share her interests and–

“I go to NYU, actually,” Quinn says. “This class is just for fun.” Rachel absolutely _cannot_ do small talk.

“NYU,” she echoes dumbly. Luckily, Quinn seems to find Rachel’s complete lack of social skills beyond mindlessly parroting her words back to her endearing, because she smiles and nods. “What’s your major?”

“Literature.”

“Literature,” Rachel repeats. That lone eyebrow is inching its way up Quinn’s forehead again, and Rachel frantically searches her mind for anything she can say to keep this _wonderfully_ pretty girl from regretting her decision to speak to her. “That’s, um, that’s cool?” She slaps herself mentally.

_Cool? Really, Rachel?_ her internal voice (which sounds disturbingly similar to Kurt, now that she thinks about it) mocks. _Ask what her favorite Pokemon is while you’re at it._

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Quinn says, the teasing smile on her face softening her words.

“Um.”

“Rachel,” Quinn says reproachfully, still smirking. “Breathe.” Rachel opens and closes her mouth several times, searching for a response, before she heaves a sigh and spreads her hands in a resigned gesture. Quinn laughs, looking at Rachel almost appraisingly.

“You wanna get coffee or something?” she asks suddenly. Rachel jolts, suddenly realizing that she’s staring again.

(She can hardly be blamed. Quinn looks like she walked straight out of a magazine and into the dance studio, and Rachel has always considered herself to be straight for the most part, but with Quinn smirking at her, she’s rapidly reconsidering.)

“With you?” Rachel blurts.

“That was the implication,” Quinn agrees, shaking her head with a confused smile. Rachel has enough presence of mind to check her phone, eyes widening when she sees the time.

“Class,” she says. “I have class three minutes ago.” She quickly opens up a new contact on her phone and offers it to Quinn, looking up at her shyly. “But, um, I’ll call you?” Quinn looks at the phone, up at Rachel, and back to the phone.

“Please do,” she decides, taking the phone and typing rapidly. She locks it and hands it back to Rachel. “I’ll see you around, Rachel.” She sweeps out of the room, and Rachel is left staring after her, open-mouthed, shaking her head a bit, completely and utterly dumbstruck.

(Later, she’ll unlock her phone and discover Quinn’s contact, complete with winking emojis and a last name that just reads _Call me!_

She really, truly, does love New York.)

**Author's Note:**

> there you have my babbling. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed. if you're new here, go check out my full length, i love it like a firstborn child. see yall next time, which should hopefully be over christmas break with some oneshots.


End file.
